RED
by BluexSatin
Summary: Red is the colour of blood"Gabi shouted. "No"Troy shouted back "Red is the colour of cherries,mistletoes,ribbons and.. "and" she repeated. "of love" he replied.


hey readers ! new oneshot pls pls pls review

thanx.

RED

The mall - a place of interesting conversations,meeting new people,eating all you can,yapping endlessly about no topic and last but not the least shopping.You could see the sea of people all laughing and having a good time.And the particular gang of East High,all cheery,all happy,all chatting,all excited.

The famous gang of East High consisted of Zeke Baylor,Chad Danforth,Sharpay Evans,Taylor Mckessie,Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.But there was a slight exception.One face in the gang was not cheery,not happy,not excited,not jumpy and that beautiful face belonged to - Gabriella Montez.

The whole gang knew that she was sad and the cause for her sadness was the death of her dad.It had been one month since his death, one month since her mother had recieved the dreadful phonecall,one month since Gabriella had broken down crying.

Gabriella glanced down at her friends all of them looked happy and gave her smiles, then she looked at Troy,he gave her a gentle smile and she smiled back a small smile.

She looked at Troy again,he was the closest in the whole group to Gabriella,he understood her perfectly.

He had a different approach to things, when Gabriella's dad hadhad died,he wasn't there when everyone was offering support,she did not want all her friends to give her sympathy and to be pitied upon.

When they had gone she was glad,yes,glad to be left alone.She did feel a hole in her heart as her bestest friend had not arrived.When she had returned to her room,she saw a figure on the balcony door.

As she opened the door she saw the fimiliar bue-eyed,blonde haired boy who was staring right at her.

" Why have you come now ?" Gabriella had asked in a harsher tone than intended.

He answered in a calm voice " I know you don't need sympathy,I know you are strong and I am here to support you " he said as he engulfed her into his strong arms.

She had cried in his arms the entire night and he had whispered comforting words into her ears.

She had tried to push him away as she knew he would be the only one to make her happy,so she tried to avoid him but her efforts were useless as it only made her realose that she was in love with Troy Bolton.

She was jerked out of her thoughts as Sharpay pushed her into a clothes store.

" Ooh! Look at that dress,Gabs you have got to try it on " Sharpay squealed.

" No ! I - " Gabriella started to protest.

" Nonsense, That dress is perfect for you Gabs." Taylor chimed in and with that final word Gabriella was pushed into the dressing room inspite of her protests.

When Gabriella came out,she was wearing a one strapped red knee lenght dress,it hugged all her curves perfectly but her face was scrunched up in disgust as if she had eaten a bitter medicine.

" Are you happy now ?" she spat with venom in her voice which went unnoticed by her friends.

" Its lovely"

"Its gorgeous"

"Its perfect"

"Its nice"

"You are buying it"

"NO" she shrieked.

Everone looked at her astonished at her sudden outburst. Her voice dropped and it was now shaky and on the verge of tears " I hate this colour,this was the colour he was covered in when he was dead,he was covered in this colour when they found him,he was covered in RED" and she broke down crying.

All her friends hurried over to comfort her,well all except one , Troy.

He just stood there looking at the girl crying incessantly and at his friends who continued to comfort her.

Gabriella saw through her tears,Troy standing there just standing and smiling,she shook her head.She just could not explain him sometimes and she could not explain why in the world she loved him so much.

Fifteen minutes later Gabriella found herself outside Troy's car and after apologies and sorry's from her friends she got into Troy's car to drive her home.

" So,Are you alright now?" he asked with concern in his voice.

" Yeah " she responded in a small voice.

" So Is Ms Montez home today ?" Troy asked.

She sighed," No she had leave for a business trip."

"Ok" Troy said.

Silence filled the car for the next 5 minutes.

"Gabi""Troy"

Both of them said at the same time and started laughing at their perfect timing.

"Ladies first " Troy said.

" Well thankyou , I was wondering if you could come down to my place for dinner" she asked.

" As a matter of fact I was about to ask the same thing Ms Montez " he said , she giggled,"but on one condition " he said.

" What's that ?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

" I get to bring the food and drinks." he said.

" Deal" she replied back .

Troy dropped her at her house.

" See you at eight " she said as she waved back at him .

" Yeah. Bye " he said before leaving .

As Gabriella entered her house she had a smile playing on her lips.

At 8:00 pm -

The doorbell rung . Gabriella hurried down the steps to open the door.

She opened the door to find Troy,she cringed a bit because she opened the door to find Troy - In a RED t-shirt.

" Hey " he said enthusiastically.

" Hey " she said trying to muster up the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Come on in " she said.

He chuckled and shaked his head " Thanks" he said.

" So I brought us food " he said.

" Yeah so what is it ?" she asked.

" Check it out yourself ." he said as he handed her the foodcans.

She opened the foodcans and her smile fell.

" Spaghetti in Arabiatta Sauce ( sort of noodles in Tomato gravy) Yum ! "he said while rubbing his hands.

He looked at her she seemed to be trying hard to hold a frown,just the reaction he wanted.

" Hey I even brought you a gift " he said as he gave her a box. Her face seemed to light up a little.

" Oh Troy , you didn't have to " Gabriella insisted.

" Come on Gabi , Open it I am sure you will love it " he grinned at her like a 5 yr old.

She smiled and took the present from him and mouthed a thankyou.

When she lifted the box after ripping the gift paper , her face fell completely as she saw the same red dress which she despised.

Horrifying scenes of her dad lying in pools of blood swam through her mind . She slammed the dress onto the floor.

" This is it Troy " she yelled at the top of her lungs " What the hell do you think of yourself, you know I hate RED, you know he died in RED, yet you are wearing RED, you brought us RED food, you brought that stupid RED dress. Red is the colour of blood Red was the colour of his blood " she shouted.

Suddenly he slammed her against the wall, and his cobalt eyes stared intently at her brown teary ones .

She saw a fire in his eyes she had never seen before.

" No " he yelled in an equally loud voice " Red is the colour of roses , of cherries, of mistletoes, of ribbons, of sunsets that adorn the sky, of the colour you turn to when I look straight into you eyes, red is the colour your face turns to when you see any stupid cheerleader flirting with me but most importantly RED is the colour of " he stopped midsentenced .

" Of " she repeated urging him to continue .

" Of Love " he said before merging his lips with hers into a sweet kiss , after a long duration they finally broke apart and leaned their heads towards each other .

Both had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

" Do you love me ?" Troy asked.

" More than you ever know " she replied before kissing him again passionately.

She suddenly held back , walked over to the floor where the dress lay and swinged it on her shoulder " I am going to change " she said " Arrange the table Troy we are gonna have dinner." she said happily.

Troy shaked his head from side to side . Girls were so hard to understand.

" Oh Troy and by the way RED is my favourite colour " Gabi said happily.

--

end of story

how'd you like it?

PLS PLS PLS REVIEW , IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY THANK YOU

ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONESHOTS AND I HAVE WRITTEN A MIXUP OF TREVOR AND CORRIE AND ZANESSA , GO CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE AND KINDLY REVIEW AS I AM GOING TO ABANDON THE STORY IF ITS NOT GOOD.

AGAIN PUHLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ REVIEW.


End file.
